Family Encounter
by cattkid123
Summary: This the first meeting between Imogen and Declan


**I got a suggestion to write this one-shot so I am giving it a try. Hope anyone who reads it enjoys!**

I looked down at my hands that were shaking slightly. "Pull yourself together", I whispered gently to myself. I should not be getting so nervous about this. Fi and I have been together for a few months and I could honestly say I cared more about her than anyone outside of my family. I know she felt the same towards me.

But the nerves always found a way to get the best of me. Today I would be meeting my girlfriend's brother. Twin brother. Oh god, it was a big deal. Whether or not he liked me could really impact how she felt about me in the long run. I was an only child who only recently became un-estranged from her stepsiblings; I honestly had no clue how close these twins could be.

I know I passed the best friend test. Holly J had taken a liking to me, Fi told me she liked how quirky and light-hearted I was. She said we balanced each other out. I found a way to pull her out of her shell and find a way in all the walls she puts up to protect herself.

Holly J and Declan had dated before, pretty seriously if I understand correctly. They were at Yale together now and Fi always made jokes of them not being able to stay away from each other. What that really meant, I am not sure. But I figure they still have some kind of relationship to this day. I mean if Declan loves Holly J loves me together with Fiones, then Declan has to like me too?

I was getting so worked up. It was just that the way Fiones described her brother gave me the sense that he was kind of cold and condescending at first. He had a bit of a superiority complex that I am glad Fiona grew out of, and was not always nice to people. I was afraid that I would be acting so excited and hyper as usual, but he would just look at me like some kind of freak.

Or worse, what if Fi acted different around him? What if she acted the way she did when she was younger and made me feel like an outcast. I do not know how they act together. I have heard she was in his shadow for many years before they ended up at different schools, she could completely revert to her old behavior. The kind of behavior that tried to avoid me like the plague at the beginning of this year.

Maybe I should just stop thinking. There is no way my Fiones would do that, revert back to before she had all this personal growth. I knew she loved me and even if her brother were cold and cocky at first, she would not hesitate to stick up for me and try to make me feel better.

I was being silly, and I was almost at her loft. Her brother was scheduled to arrive in about an hour but it Fi's idea for me to get there first; maybe it would help the nerves. She of course knew how nerve-racking it could be to meet each other's family; I remember her freaking out about Natalie for the first time. It could not be worse than that; my mother and I were hardly on good terms at that point.

I arrived and took the elevator up to her floor. I gently did my signature knock on the door. She greeted me with a bright smile on her face and gave me a small kiss, which I graciously accepted. She led me in to the loft and looked at my face for a moment.

"You are so worked up right now" She joked with a grin playing on her lips. "I promise it will be alright and he will love you once he warms up to you. He just wants me to be happy. Honest." She pulled me in for a comforting hug.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. "Well it's your fault! You tell me all these intimidating stories and how cold he can be and then expect me to be fine!" I felt better getting this off my chest to Fi.

"I just didn't want to think it's your fault if he acts like that. Which he won't! I promise. Just wanted you to get the whole picture of my dearest brother."

I sat at the kitchen counter as she made tea for the both of us; Declan was going to be here any minute. I did not feel as nervous as I did before I talked to Fi, but I still was not great. The only thing to do was get the first inevitably awkward moments out of the way.

The doorbell rang. I made an exaggerated nervous face that made Fiones grin and touch my shoulder as she walked to get the door. I turned around in time to see her give a big hug to her brother, it was cute.

As she backed away I got a better look at the mysterious boy. He looked just as happy as her but was containing himself better, which fit the profile I made in my head based off the little details Fi had openly told me. They had the same beautifully colored green eyes. I noticed that his were colder whereas hers were full of emotion.

But he was definitely good-looking, which I was also expecting considering this was the male Fiona. He carried himself in a very dignified and poised way that he must have learned from being the son of a diplomat.

Declan looked me straight in the eye over his sister's head and said hello, I walked over to shake his hand. Firm. Then Fiona gave us an introduction and eventually led him over to the couch so we could talk.

They carried on for a little bit without me getting a word in and then Fi announced that she was going to design school and took my hand to add that we were both going together. I smiled genuinely for the first time since Declan arrived. Then he addressed me. "I'm glad to fear that Fi. So what are you planning to study, Imogen".

"I think I'm going to study architecture. I love planning to make large scale designs." I replied with a hint of nerves.

Fiona gave my hand a squeeze. She asked how Yale was and he told her about all his achievements and how much he loves his classes. He said he is actually being challenged academically for the first time in his life and I held back a laugh. Holly J was brought up; Fiona was digging for any news on her favorite couple.

His cocky demeanor changed for a bit as he showed a little vulnerability and said shortly that nothing happened and it does not look like it will. There was some more small talk until he spoke up that he was tired and wanted to take a nap for a bit.

After he went Fiona joked that she must have touched a nerve but I knew she was really curious to find out and next time she talked to Holly J I am sure she would get to the bottom of it. Along with some friendly meddling.

"You're alive at least! Sorry he's not in the greatest mood especially now. But I'm sure when he wakes up he'll be a bit more friendly. You did fine. But it was probably the shiest I have ever seen you."

She kissed me gently as we curled up on the couch in front of the TV for a bit. It was not that bad, I just needed to come out of my shell a bit. By dinner I promised myself I would.

"He's just like you. Maybe a _bit_ more cocky and prissy, but yeah definite family resemblance." I giggled as she hit me in the head with a pillow.

"We used to be even more alike. Sometimes I feel like we're in different worlds. But I'll always love him. Even at his worst. He did the same for me. You'll take to him more once he drops the persona" Fiona confessed

"Well I'm glad you are the Fiona I know and love today. I'm sure dinner will be even better"


End file.
